


Origins: Guardian of Knowledge

by AuroraRose1959



Series: The Four Guardians: Origins [1]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraRose1959/pseuds/AuroraRose1959
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black's Nightmares are stirring up trouble between the Vikings and the Scots. Hiccup, Merida, and Jack will have to team up and learn to work together to stop the oncoming war. Part 1 of a series about the origins of the Four Guardians. Rapunzel will not be making an appearance in this work, but don't worry! She will be introduced in part 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins: Guardian of Knowledge

Winter was here. It was a bit early for it, perhaps, but Jack Frost hadn't been able to wait any longer. He'd spent the whole night creating the first snow for one little village. Not too much - it was only November, after all - but just enough for a good snowball fight. Icicles hung from roof edges, frost clung to tree leaves and window panes. The pond of the edge of the town was frozen over, the ice just thick enough for ice skating. Now, Jack sat in a rooftop in the town square, surveying his work and anxiously waiting for everyone to wake up and admire it.

He didn't have to wait long. Long before the sun was due to rise, a door flew open and out tumbled a small boy grinning ear to ear, followed by a girl a few years older who was rubbing her eyes. Jack flew closer.

"See, Sarah? See?" The tiny boy hopped about. I told you there was snow!"

Sarah yawned. "Okay, I believe you. Now let's go back to bed." She turned to stumble back toward the house.

Seeing the crestfallen look on the boy's face, Jack bent down to scoop up a handful of snow. "Now listen here. I'll have you know that I worked very hard tonight, and the least you could do is show a little appreciation and play with your brother." Smiling mischievously, he threw what was now a perfectly round snowball at Sarah. It landed right in the center of her back in an explosion of powder.

The girl whirled around. "Michael!" She quickly packed together a snowball of her own and hurled it at her brother.

"I didn't do it!" Michael protested, but he was laughing and packing a fistful of snow together as best as his tiny hands could manage. Soon the children were both running about, giggling as they pelted each other with snow. Jack laughed along with them, occasionally lifting his staff and summoning a small tendril of wind to help Michael's misshapen snowballs hit their target.

But after just a few short minutes, the door flew open again, and a woman clasping a shawl tightly around her shoulders called out, "Sarah! Michael! Get back into bed right now before you catch cold!"

Reluctantly, the children trudged back into the house, leaving Jack alone once again.

He'd lost track of how many years it had been since he was last seen, and heard. So few people believed in him, knew that he was the one who created those beautiful winter days each year. To those who didn't, he was as a ghost: silent, invisible, intangible. There were nights when the ache of loneliness grew so strong that he didn't see how he'd make it to even another sunrise with his sanity intact. Somehow, though, he always did.

The boy glared up at the moon. "Why can't you just let me die already, huh? Once lifetime of this is bad enough."

He shifted his staff in his hand, about to fly off to the next village, when something on the moon's surface seemed to move. A speck of darkness was growing larger and larger. At last Jack realized that, whatever it was, it was not on the moon but in front of it. As the black shape grew larger, he saw that the silhouette was that of a horse.

Curious, he continued to gaze up at it when it was joined by another horse, then another. Soon a good dozen of them had converged and were flying overhead. As they passed above him, Jack felt a cold wave of fear wash over him, the likes of which he hadn't felt in decades, not since -

"Pitch Black."


End file.
